Karlon Bugosi
Karlon Bugosi, also known as Mr. Bugosi or simply Bugosi, is a character in the animated show Mr. Meaty. He is a former actor who has now become a brain-eating zombie. Bugosi only appeared in "Dream of the Dead", in which he was the main antagonist and anti-hero. Biography Beginnings Originally, Bugosi was a horror movie actor, and Parker even commented that he was creepy in Curse of the Reptile Woman. In Mr. Meaty In "Dream of the Dead", Josh Redgrove, Parker, and Goth Girl visit Mr. Bugosi's grave and Goth Girl recites a ritual she found on a website called Raisethedead.zombies, thus bringing Bugosi back from the dead. When Parker asks him if he would like to be in their movie, he immediately tries to eat Goth Girl's brain, but Josh and Parker save her and tie Bugosi to a tree, where Parker then begs Bugosi to act in their movie, only for the zombie actor to refuse because the only thing he tastes now are brains. So Josh tells Mr. Bugosi that if he acts in their movie, they'll serve him up an "all you can eat buffet of brains", thus making Bugosi become pleased. Josh and Parker, playing the ninja heroes, get the crew ready and do an action sequence in which Bugosi jumps out from a grave and then the duo attack him (or, as they say, "ninja him"), but the plan backfires when Parker accidentally kicks Bugosi's head off. Josh tells everyone to look for the head, but the decapitated Bugosi says his head is on the other side of the wall. Afterwards, the people duct tape Mr. Bugosi's head back on so it won't fall off anymore. Soon, Josh and Parker get in a fight until a crew member named Gavin gets an idea and makes a fake brain to trick Mr. Bugosi into thinking it's real. They walk over to him and Josh hands him the "brain", which he grabs and bites down on it, only to realize it's fake; so Bugosi decides to eat everyone's brains as payback. Josh orders everyone to flee, only for Mr. Bugosi to throw the boys to the floor. Having lost hope, Josh and Parker let Bugosi eat their brains, to which he tries to do, but he can't bring himself to do it. Instead, he warms up to the boys and tells them the secret of becoming a really good artist: Things don't always turn out the way they hope and to never give up since he never did when looking for brains. But Josh tells Mr. Bugosi they still won't make the contest deadline tomorrow, but the former actor informs them it's 4 hours away from sunrise. Josh, Parker, Bugosi, and the whole crew manage to finish the scene with success. The next morning, when the deadline is over, Josh and Parker are told by Mr. Romero in his office that their movie was "awesomely terrible", but he adds that his own movie was a lot worse, which surprises the duo. After leaving the office, Josh and Parker meet up with Mr. Bugosi, and Parker tells him that Mr. Romero said their movie was the worst thing he's ever seen and Josh says he also thought Bugosi stank, which makes him feel bad. But Parker comforts him and says that Romero's movies were also bad and it would never change the fact that he and Josh will make movies forever, and Mr. Bugosi congratulates them on their good work. Suddenly, Josh gets an idea and tells Parker their next movie should be Zombies in Space. After the boys leave, Mr. Bugosi is a bit mad at Mr. Romero, so he enters his office and eats his brain. At the end, it is shown that Mr. Bugosi ate not only Romero's brain, but half the people in Scaunchboro as well, but nobody noticed. Trivia *Mr. Bugosi looks similar to Mr. Carney. Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Ninjas Category:Brutes Category:Businessmen Category:Barbarian Category:Undead Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Elderly Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Wealthy Category:Serial Killers Category:Revived Category:Remorseful Category:Vengeful Category:Zombies Category:Monsters Category:Cannibals Category:Deceased